$C$ $J$ $T$ If: $ CT = 57$, $ JT = 3x + 7$, and $ CJ = 6x + 5$, Find $JT$.
From the diagram, we can see that the total length of ${CT}$ is the sum of ${CJ}$ and ${JT}$ $ {CJ} + {JT} = {CT}$ Substitute in the expressions that were given for each length: $ {6x + 5} + {3x + 7} = {57}$ Combine like terms: $ 9x + 12 = {57}$ Subtract $12$ from both sides: $ 9x = 45$ Divide both sides by $9$ to find $x$ $ x = 5$ Substitute $5$ for $x$ in the expression that was given for $JT$ $ JT = 3({5}) + 7$ Simplify: $ {JT = 15 + 7}$ Simplify to find ${JT}$ : $ {JT = 22}$